Contact
by xfirefly9x
Summary: SG1. Stargate SG1 characters cast into the Serenity verse.


Contact

Notes: Written for the reelsg1 ficathon on livejournal, in which you had to insert the characters of SG-1 into a movie!verse. I went with Serenity.

They had been flying for almost two weeks now without any stopovers and Cam was sick of it. He, like every other mercenary-type, _needed_ contact with the earth and had been sorely missing the feel of solid ground under his feet. It was something that the constant humming of their ship, Serenity, could not compare to.

The taste of the protein bars they'd been living on was beginning to drive him slowly insane as well, which did not sit well with him. They already had enough crazy on the ship with Vala and had no need for more. Only one solution would solve that and it required them to be planet-side, on a job that would earn them enough cashy money to make it through another few weeks.

Sighing loudly into his bunk, he dismissed those thoughts and reached over to pull down the cover that hid his guns against the cold, metal wall. They were due to hit land within the next hour or so anyway, so as fun as sulking on the situation was, it would all be over soon. _And _he had some preparing to do. There was no time to waste.

The covering was thrown to the end of his bunk and a number of guns, all in various sizes and shapes, followed – although they were given more care than the rag he used to protect and clean them with. Sarah was the last to join them. He patted her gently with the affection one might show their pet dog or their lover.

Selecting an armful of guns, a knife and some grenades, he began to attach them to his person: one on the clip of his belt, another across his shoulder using a sling and yet another one in his trouser leg. They were heavy on him when he stood up but he had seen through worse. He wasn't about to complain about the excess weight.

He nodded to himself and straightened his shirt just as a wave of static crackled over the comm. Jack's voice proceeded to tell him – and the rest of the crew, wherever they happened to be – that there was a problem of sorts with the engine something-or-other.

Cam faded out from the more in depth description, as he had never been too good with the engine side of things, and made his way out of his bunk. He paused at the top rung of the ladder when Jack appeared, not running but keeping at a risk pace.

"We're going to explode?" Cam asked him with a frown. "I don't wanna explode."

Jack pierced him with steady brown eyes. Clearly he was not in the mood for anything remotely related to Cam.

Cam shrugged to himself. He _had_ hit on Carter, after all. Getting the cold shoulder from the captain was the least of his worries.

"You plannin' on taking all of those with you, Cam?" Jack asked him irritably, instead of gracing him with an answer.

Cam shrugged. "Like to have my options open, is all." He patted Sarah gently, his face falling at the continued look of annoyance on the captain's face. After a few more seconds, he gave in. "I guess I'll jus' go put some away then," he added.

Jack nodded and began to move off again. "The grenades, too, Cam. Leave those."

Scowling, Cam trudged back down the ladder into his bunk and removed the grenades and one of the guns. If the captain's plan went down bad again, he was so not gonna be happy. Not a damn bit. Not that he really was now, but…

He shrugged to himself and took a final glance around his quarters.

Yup. Everything looked to be in order.

Cam nodded once and exited up the ladder once more.

Ten or so minutes later found him in the cargo bay by the mule, waiting for the others to join him. Carter was already seated in the mule, up front next to Jack's place. He offered her a grin and hoisted himself up to sit in the back.

Jonas appeared moments later to check the engine one last time. They'd had a few mechanical problems the previous week with the mule and while it was mighty inconvenient, ensuring that everything was working properly was a must. They couldn't afford it to break down on them halfway through the heist for more reasons than the obvious getting caught.

If they were to get this thing done, it had to run smooth. Their next months' meals might depend on it.

Next to arrive was Jack himself, with Vala in tow behind him.

Cam waited impatiently as they exchanged a few words and joined him and Carter into the mule. "We about ready to go?" he said, finally.

Jack glanced around and shot him a cocky grin. "Seems like. We right there, Jonas?"

Jonas stopped fiddling with whatever engine part he'd got his hands onto and nodded, wiping grease down his clothes. "Yeah. We're all shiny, capt'n."

Taking in the cargo bay one last time, Cam nodded happily to himself. "Let's be bad guys."


End file.
